


A Meeting With the Dread Wolf

by NouveauNoirSoleil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Multi, Trespasser DLC spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouveauNoirSoleil/pseuds/NouveauNoirSoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written on a whim after the events of the Trespasser DLC. THERE IS SPOILERS.</p>
<p>Naeryn Lavellan finally gets to see Solas again. it goes well for ... the most part. also some theorizing on what happened that we didn't get to see, between here and there. i'm sorry, i'm trying to keep it vague because I don't want to spoil anyone too badly</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting With the Dread Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, I have no idea how dismemberment and blood loss actually works. this was a quick write and I have no motivation to research it. 8")

"There's still the matter of the Anchor ... It's getting worse." Naeryn said through gritted teeth, and there was a familiar pleading look was in their eyes as they spoke to Solas.  
"Yes ... I'm sorry." Solas spoke with clear sorrow in his voice. "And we are almost out of time." His gaze shifted, as if he were unable to look Naeryn in the eyes as he said it.  
Almost as if on cue, the Mark violently sparked and erupted with green light again, causing Naeryn to double over, gasping in pain. "Creators --!" Their cursing was cut off at the intensifying of the flare, forcing a scream out of them and causing tears to well up in their eyes. They knelt heavily on the ground, cradling their left arm.  
Solas knelt down beside them, nearly stone-faced, but not enough to fool Naeryn into thinking he didn't care. "The Mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you ...." Before he could finish, his expressionless look crumbled, and the sadness was clear on his face. "At least for now."  
Naeryn wiped their own tears from their face with their right hand, looking up at Solas with a worried look. "You don't need to destroy the world," their voice cracked in the middle of their sentence, "I'll prove it to you."  
"I would treasure the chance to be wrong once again, my love." Solas murmured, brushing their face with his fingertips.  
He then held his hand out for Naeryn, saying gently, "Take my hand."  
Without hesitation, Naeryn placed his left hand in Solas', holding back more tears as the Anchor crackled with wild magic. Solas gripped their hand firmly, but not too tight as to hurt it, and managed a quiet, "I'm sorry."  
Anxiety pricking them, Naeryn watched as Solas quickly charged a spell, glowing blue in his hand, and cast in on the Anchor. The green magic popped and crackled and began to spread, to Naeryns's dismay, down their arm. "What --"  
"Live well, while time remains." Solas murmured, letting go of their hand and turning to leave.  
"Solas, wait!" The Dalish elf's voice cracked again, and when they moved to go after him a surge of pain shot through their left arm. Crying out, they fell on their hands and knees, barely forcing their eyes open in order to see what was happening. Through blurred vision, they saw their arm start dissolving. Not as if a liquid, but as if into thin air. Not able to take the pain, they slumped forward, vision going dark.

 

"Amatus! Amatus, talk to me!"  
Naeryn's vision slowly came into focus, only to see Dorian's face just inches from his own.  
"Fasta vaas! I thought I'd lost you. Again." He brushed the hair out of their face, hands lingering for a moment. "You walked back though the eluvian and just collapsed .... Are you alright?"  
Naeryn chuckled, but was interrupted from a coughing fit, and they winced at the dull pain in their arm. "I feel like shit."  
"What happened? Did you find Solas?"  
At this, their gaze dulled. "Yes ... He's gone again." They closed their eyes, sighing heavily.  
" ..... Don't close your eyes, Amatus, you need to stay with us." Dorian gently shook them, and they unhappily opened their eyes again.  
"I"m fine, don't worry I --" They tried to sit up and barely managed it, the pain in their arm -- and the soreness in the rest of their body -- intensifying as they moved. "Just ... tired ..."  
"You've lost a lot of blood. You need to stay awake ... Or you might not wake up again." Cassandra had leaned down next to them, supporting Naeryn. She then looked to Dorian. "Don't worry, I can carry them on my own."  
"I lost a l-lot of --?" Naeryn looked down at their left arm, for the first time since they awoke, and realized that half of it was gone. Where it should be, a bloodied, makeshift bandage was tied. They suddenly felt nauseous, raising their remaining hand to their mouth. "Fenedhis lasa."  
"I'm going to lift you. Tell me if i'm hurting you, and i'll stop." Cassandra told Naeryn as she positioned her arms underneath them, then slowly lifting them off the ground.  
"Ah --! Just ... Watch the arm."  
"Sorry."  
Naeryn, still drowsy from losing blood, leaned their head against her shoulder. "And please don't drop me ... I don't exactly have two arms to hold on with at the moment."  
"Don't worry, I won't drop you." Cassandra reassured, smiling in the slightest. "Come on, we need to take them back to Halamshiral."


End file.
